Someone Special
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: We all dream of meeting someone special. Well these people are special. Just probably not in the way you think. Warning: OOC nations(slightly) and a father like America! USxUK. GerIta, PruCan, and Spamano!
1. Mr America

**Heyo everyone! I'm back with another story! Yes I know I need to work on my other stories but right now I'm a bit stuck.**

**But anyway, I have tons of ideas for new stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sadly.**

* * *

It's not everyday you get to meet someone special. Of course, this special person could be a future lover or a great best friend. They could possibly be someone who will help you get through the tough times in life.

But we're not talking about that kind or special person. No, this person, or should I say, these people, are...unique...in a way.

The first meeting was on a normal day, in a normal place...er...that is...a normal day for a nation in a world meeting.

I believe it was in D.C., the capital of America. Of course America, being who he is, forgot that others were holding a meeting just down the hall.

The nations were just coming back from a lunch break when they heard shouting coming from a room.

"YANKEE BITCH!"

"REDNECK HILLBILLY!"

"QUARTERBACK STEALING-"

"ENOUGH!"

It was quiet for a moment or two before someone sighed and began to speak.

"Why do you all feel the need to turn meetings into personal squabbles? We're here to solve our country's problems, not create more. Now sit your asses back down and shut the fuck up!"

The nations (minus America and Russia) were a bit frightened at the sound of this person's voice and ran back to their meeting room.

As soon as they had started, there was a knock on the door.

They were all silent as the door opened and a girl, who looked no older than fifteen, walked in.

She had dirty blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and sparkling green eyes framed by glasses. She wore light blue skinny jeans and knee high brown boots lined with fuzz. To top it off, she had a lime green zipper sweatshirt with "WISCONSIN GIRL" written across the front.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. America."

* * *

Sorry if some of the nations seem a bit OOC.

It's pretty obvious who this girl is.

But can anyone guess on who was shouting?

I'll give you a hint. There were four people. One of them was not a state.

Good luck


	2. Boston

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of ****_Someone Special._**** YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: nothing but the OCs is mine**

* * *

"I'm looking for Mr. America," she repeated.

"Over here."

The girl looked at him before walking over and giving him a folder.

"These are the files for the oil drilling in Alaska and the plans for the illegal immigration from Mexico."

"Thank you." America took the folder from her.

She started to walk out but there was a cry of pain and America doubled over, holding his stomach.

Another girl came running in. She had dark blonde hair tied in a french bun and a blue-gray business like suit.

"It's Boston!"

The first girl looked startled before running out with the other girl, America right behind them.

The nations, a bit shocked and confused, followed.

They reached the doors were the shouting had come from earlier. Now they were wide open and they could see inside.

There in front of them were several people, most of them looked like teenagers.

America was on the ground, holding a small girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a pink tank top and running shorts.

She would have looked like a regular jogger, if it wasn't for the bleeding hole in her chest.

"Boston! You gotta stay with me."

The girl coughed before mumbling out a weak "it hurts papa."

"I know baby girl, but you gotta hang in there."

The nations were even more confused.

Why was this girl calling America her dad?

Was she just out of it due to pain and America was just playing along to comfort her?

They figured that was the case until a girl with gold like hair came running over.

"Is she going to be alright daddy?"

America was silent.

"Daddy! Is she going to be alright?!"

"I hope so."


End file.
